In Between
by EdwardCullen123
Summary: After New Moon, before Eclipse. Victoria gets Bella. She tortures her. She drives Bella to near insanty. When she is saved, what are the consequences? Rated M for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: Hi Guys! I found this story hand written amongst my old stuff! I wrote this before the book, Eclipse came out. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks.)**

Chapter 1

_ Where was everyone? Where is Edward? _I said to myself. I tried to remember last night, but it was very foggy.

Jacob came over, and they were talking but then I just remember falling and hitting my head against the pavement. I must of lost consciousness, and that'd explain why my head was killing me. I walked outside too get some fresh air and to see what was happening.

There were no cars, not even my dad's cruiser or my truck! The silver Volvo was not there, or was Rosalie's or Carlisle's. I felt a ting of betrayal. Where was everyone? Where was Charlie? Where was my truck!

They might have left, but they have to come back! They have to! Edward won't, he can't leave me again! My head started to ache even more and I sat down on the steps. I sat there for a very long time, fighting back the tears and the hole in my chest.

When I rescued Edward in Italy from the Volturi I thought my chest had healed itself, but now I know that it was just a band aid. It could easily be opened again, like it was trying to now. I can't let it; I know Edward will come back.

I started to daydream about the various possibilities of why they had left me here alone, when hunger pangs brought me back to reality. It was dark out! I walked back inside to grab something to eat. After words I went to the bathroom to check on my head. I looked awful, but I didn't care.

I wanted to drive to Edward's place but I didn't have my truck. Dang. I went to my room and grabbed my knapsack and started filling it with clothes. _If I can't drive there, I'm walking there_, I decided. I marched back downstairs to the kitchen and made a few snacks and filled a water bottle. I'm ready to go.

I looked around my house once more, trying to think of things I might need. A flashlight! I found one and started on my way. I quickly looked at the clock as I walked by; it was 8:47 when I left my house. To my pleasant surprise, I only tripped once as I made my way to the road.

After who knows how long, I needed a break. I hadn't seen one car on this road since I had started walking. I put my stuff down and opened my bag to get the bottle of water. As I was drinking, I saw two very distant lights. I finished drinking and put my stuff back together.

Maybe it was Edward! I flickered my flash light on and off, hoping they'd notice. The car slowed down, I couldn't see what type it was. The pulled over behind me and just sat there. They kept their lights on so I couldn't see a thing.

I heard the car turn off and the door open. The lights were still on! I turned to face the car again, when I heard,

"Bella? Funny to see you here." My heart skipped a beat. Oh my gosh. What am I going to do?

Victoria spoke again, "What are you doing out here, all alone and in the dark?" she said with false concern.

I looked towards the voice she wasn't there. I turned around and she was inches away from me. I gasped and fell backwards. She laughed cruelly and then looked down at me and smiled. I would never forget that smile.

She laughed again, and before I could even blink I was thrown up into the air and slammed onto the pavement. My back ached.

"Stop it!" I screamed at her, trying to fight back.

"Ha ha!" she snickered; she pulled me by my hair towards the car. I punched and kicked and did my best to stop her. She let my hair go and whizzed around until she was almost on top of me.

She was so close that I could see the bloodless veins in her white skin. She held on to my head and started punching my stomach. I started screaming again but each punch was stronger than the last so I stopped screaming. She let go of my head and stood up. I rolled onto my side and vomited into the ground. I kept throwing up as I tried to take a deep breath.

Victoria sniffed the air and said, "I am going to break every bone in your body. You better not throw up every time something like this happens, but you won't have food to throw up so that is good." My blood went cold.

I begged her, "Oh no! Please don't! Please! Why are you doing this?"

She screamed into the air, "You're mate killed my mate! You will pay for it! If I lost mine, Edward will lose his." With her foot, she pushed me on to my back and stepped on my neck, cutting off my air circulation. I started seeing black when she released my neck. The next thing I knew, I was in the back seat of her car. My head bounced off the opposite window. I felt warm substance flow down my head. Blood. I began to panic, this was not good. I tried to open the door to get out, but a cold hand around my throat stopped me.

"No you don't. I've been trying to get you for weeks now, so you will _not _be running away." Victoria threatened, her hand getting tighter around my throat. I couldn't breathe any longer and I started wheezing. She let go of my throat and pushed my head to the seat. How many times would I be strangled? It felt as though my throat was on fire and that it would never end.

As I laid there helpless, she tied me up with the seatbelts. When I felt her move away from me I started screaming and struggling to get out of the stupid binds.

I felt Victoria on me again and then a loud crack followed by horrendous pain. All I felt was pain. I couldn't even scream, I couldn't do anything.

"Don't scream again or I'll snap your other leg." Victoria warned me. My head was still bleeding and my leg was throbbing.

"Please!" I begged her again, sobbing. Another crack. Now both my legs were broken. I couldn't function anymore. The pain over took me and I was lifeless. She twisted my legs around, and I just sat there. Shaking, withering in the most severe pain I had ever felt.

I watched her laugh, and dance around as I laid there. I was going to die. I was never going to see Edward again. That thought knocked me unconscious and for once, and probably not the last, I was grateful to forget about the world of a little bit.

When I woke up, I felt something in my mouth and then the pain came. I screamed again. I sobbed and sobbed. Didn't Alice see this happening? Where was Edward? Where was he!

I looked around and Victoria was nowhere to be seen. I was too weak to look up but I could tell that there were more than just my legs broken. I only knew pain at this point. It was all I seemed to know.

She came back and tortured me more. But this time, not with physical abuse but emotional. It seemed like weeks had gone by and my life became very black, very pointless. I wished for her to end my life. I asked her to, every day, every hour she was hurting me. She just laughed. I didn't even care about the pain anymore. Even when she bit me, and then sucked the venom out and bit me again. I wish every second that she would end my life. I knew that Edward would never come for me. Why would he want me now, especially now.

The first time after a long time that I really paid attention was when I awoke and it was light out. I was tied up by my broken arms and wrists.

"Finally! You're woken!" Victoria said excitedly.

"Nnnnnn" I managed to say. I watched her move around slowly, staring directly into my eyes.

She pressed a button and all of a sudden I was pulled upward from my wrists, stopping after I was a few inches from the ground, she lowered me until my feet were touching but I could barely feel them from the pain.

She spoke to me but I wasn't concentrating on her voice. All I could think of was Edward. He wouldn't come to my rescue. I had accepted that fact but I couldn't accept that I'd never see him again. I began to sob. My whole body was shaking with my sobs.

"Oh no!" Victoria shouted. I snapped out of my depression for a slight second to see what was happening. She left before I could focus on her, and hit the button on her way out. I collapsed to the ground. I shut my eyes; all I could do was wait.

I heard movements outside and very deep voices, followed by Victoria's. Who were they? Who was here? More vampires? More pain? I could taste blood and dirt in my mouth. I stopped moving and tried to control my painful breathing.

There was screams. I hope they belonged to Victoria. At this point, I couldn't tell. The door opened, and my heart sank. She won. I was definitely going to die now.

"Bella?" a deep voice asked, it sounded familiar. "Oh my god! Bella!"

"Don't touch her Jacob; we don't know the extents of her injuries." Another deep voice said.

Jacob. That name sounded familiar. If only I had the strength to open my eyes.

"Jake" I managed to say. I remembered him now. Why was he here? Isn't the repulsed by me?

"Bella, I love you! We are going to get you out of her! The bitch is dead! Victoria is dead!" Jacob cried. I felt his warm hands on my back.

I passed out again, but this time with a sense of hope. What was going to happen to me now? All I could was wait. Would Edward be there? No, that was too much to wish for. He'll never want me.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, and everyone who has read so far! Just to clear things, this is an Edward & Bella story! Thanks)**

Chapter 2

The next few hours were very blurry, and confusing. I kept hearing voices and people poking at me. I wasn't 100% sure but I thought I recognized Charlie's voice amongst the rest. It was as if I was dreaming, and I kept almost waking up but falling asleep again. I just could not wake up. I couldn't focus on what was happening in the real world. I didn't want to face reality.

"Bella! My darling Bella!" Charlie cried over and over again. I felt him close to me, his hands on my cheeks.

"When will she wake up Carlisle?" he asked. Carlisle? Carlisle is there! Why is he here? Why is he taking care of me? But I fell back asleep before I could hear his response to my father.

When I finally did wake up I was in a white hospital room, with tubes stuck in me and large machines beeping. The bed was very uncomfortable and I was in those hospital gowns with no back. My cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment. I hope no one saw my butt.

I looked around the room, and to my surprise there was Jacob, Charlie and Carlisle all staring down at me with smiles.

"Jacob! Dad! Carlisle!" I yelled in joy, putting more energy into Carlisle's name then the rest.

I looked at everyone's faces, Jacob looked relieved but worried, Dad's was also relieved but his eyes were red and puffy, and Carlisle's face was sad. I didn't understand it.

Oh no! My heart jumped in my chest, and the beeps starting increasing in tempo. Jacob and Carlisle both looked at me in alarm but it was Carlisle who spoke first.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but could you stand outside for a moment."

Charlie answered, "Yes but I'll be at the door! Call me in if there are any problems." And he picked up his few things and left. Jacob opened his mouth to say something but he shut his mouth and left. What was that all about?

I looked up at Carlisle, anticipating what he wanted to say to me. And I couldn't wait to talk to him about what was going on. I opened my mouth, but he interrupted me by saying,

"Before you speak Bella, I have to say something that is very important." He hesitated for a moment, this couldn't be good.

"Edward!" I cried, fearing the worst.

Carlisle ignored me, and continued, "I'm not sure if you remember or not of what happened the day at your house," he paused and I shook my head no, "well you were walking towards Edward, when you tripped on a pile of rocks and cut your head open. Before we could even think, Jasper was running towards you, similar to your birthday party and Edward tried to stop him. Unfortunately, Edward accidently pushed you out of the way which ended up knocking you unconscious. As I got to you, Edward thought I was also trying to attack you. But he lost control of himself and bit you. We got him off you as quick as we could and Alice sucked the venom out of you. He was so angry and upset at himself that he left to New Zealand. Alice left with him, and after a few days the rest of us did as well.

Alice saw Victoria torturing you, but Edward was so depressed that he didn't hear her. The rest of us came back immediately to rescue you but by that time, we had no leads or any guesses on where you were. We alerted our friends around the world to watch out for you but we didn't hear anything.

It was Jacob and his pack of wolves who found you, in Russia. They brought you back to Forks where I was waiting you. You have been sleeping for 5 days. During this time we have been helping you heal and grow strong again.

I am so sorry Bella. We all are. Especially Edward, he did not mean to hurt you. He didn't mean for all of this to happen. He blames himself terribly."

After listening to him, the only thing that I could say was, "Is he still in New Zealand?"

Carlisle looked down for a second before looking up again, "Yes."

My heart felt like it snapped in two. Victoria was right, he would never want me. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.

"Bella! Calm down! Darling? Isabella!" Carlisle shouted at me, he took my hands into his and squeezed gently. It wasn't working. I started hyperventilating.

"Why...isn't...he...here?" I managed to whisper. I couldn't believe this, I didn't want to believe this!

Before Carlisle answered me, Jacob and Charlie ran back into the room.

"Jacob..." I said slowly, holding my hand out towards him. My breathing slowed down, and I could speak again. "Thank you for finding me and saving me...I'm really sorry."

"What are you apologizing for Bella! I love you so much! It isn't your fault at all! Don't blame yourself!" Jacob cried indignantly.

"I'm just...so...sorry." I cried. I couldn't not blame myself because it was, it really was.

"Bella, don't be." Charlie spoke up. He reached down and gave me a kiss on the fore head. "I missed you Bells, I'm glad your back!"

I half-smiled, "I'm glad I'm back too Dad."

Carlisle spoke up, "Excuse me, I have an important phone call to make." He looked directly at me, "Someone gave me direct orders to call them as soon as you woke up."

I gasped in fear, why was he calling Edward? He doesn't want me anymore.

"Shh, Bella. What's wrong? What's the matter?" Jacob said, wiping my tears.

"He doesn't want me anymore," I whispered, my already broken heart seemed to be tearing up even more. "He's disgusted by me."

"You couldn't be more wrong! He loves you so much Bella." Jacob struggled to say, if I wasn't so upset I would of laughed.

"Then why is he in New Zealand, and not here." I sobbed again.

"Because he is scared that you're mad at him. He blames himself, and he is really upset at himself that he hurt you. I don't think Edward knows totally what happened with Victoria. But I'm sure that if he did, he'd be here at your bedside just like me telling you that he loves you." Jacob said softly.

I didn't respond so I could listen in to Carlisle's conversation.

"It's me. Yes, she is awake. I...Edward. Edward! She...She needs you. Come back. Edward this is not a joke." He glanced at me and quickly turned around and left the room, but before he left I heard, "Edward, you're breaking her heart."

"Give me the phone!" I shouted towards the space where Carlisle was. "Carlisle! Let me speak to him! Please! Please! Please" my voice got quieter and quieter. I felt myself slipping away.

"Jake...help...me...please." I mumbled before succumbing into a much needed deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
